


Apple Pie

by Morsmordre



Series: Domestic!verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morsmordre/pseuds/Morsmordre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was - "I can't believe you think I would eat that." "Come on, it won't make you sick or anything. Just try it."" - by an anon on tumblr.</p><p>Dean tries his hand at baking, and Cas is the test subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so this is the first fanfiction I've ever finished, sorry it's not that good ^_^" I know there's not much of it, but comments would be appreciated? Thanks!

"I can't believe you think I would eat that," Castiel said, staring down at the mess in front of him. Dean had tried his hand at baking, and Cas really wished he hadn't, being the test subject.

"Come on, it won't make you sick or anything. Just try it," Dean urged, pushing the plate closer.

"Dean."

The slice of pie was all over the place, the apple filling tumbling out as if the hunter had accidentally dropped an entire bucket in, the thin pastry barely covering half of it. It was sloppy and oozing everywhere, smelling too strongly of cinnamon.

"Hey, pie is hard. At least I tried," he retorted. Cas noted he didn't have a slice of his own. 

"Please, Cas?" he needled, smiling and nudging his leg underneath the table with his foot. "For me?"

Castiel sighed, and picked up the spoon, with an exaggerated expression of distaste.

"Hey, come on, man. Don't judge a book by it's cover. I poured my blood, sweat and tears into this!"

H dropped his spoon with a clatter, glaring at the hunter. Dean wasn't making a good case.

"It's an expression, Cas," Dean sighed. 

They sat there for a few minutes, Castiel staring at the pie as if it had personally offended him, and Dean nudging him continuously. In the end, Dean leaned over and grabbed the spoon himself, scooping some pie up and hovering the spoon in front of Cas' face.

"Dean, no," he said, leaning away.

"Do I have to do the whole train thing?" Dean smirked. "Come on, open up, you big baby."

Cas looked up and glared at Dean, mouth clamped shut, though he could feel his resolve shattering. There was something in the way he looked, with wide eyes and a charming smile. For once, the man looked his young age, looked halfway happy.

Cas rolled his eyes, more for Dean's benefit than his own, and opened his mouth.

The flavours assaulted his mouth instantly. The overbearing sweetness of the apple combating the tang of the cinnamon, but Cas found himself liking it. A noise escaped from the back of his throat and his eyes fluttered closed, savouring the taste.

When he opened them, Dean was sat normally again, leaning on the arm that was propped up on the table. The smile was gone but his eyes were still wide, studying Cas. Cas studied him back, and they sat there for a while, looking at eachother. 

"Like it?" Dean piped up after a few minutes, and Cas couldn't help but crack a smile at his hopeful tone.

"Very much," he replied, and Dean gave a full-blown grin. It was so nice to see him smile again. Cas knew he'd do anything for that smile.

"You're a wonderful cook, Dean," he added, just to see the look on his face.

If Cas had ever wondered about stroking Dean’s ego, all his doubts evaporated as Dean leaned over the table again and kissed his cheek gently, just a careful brush of lips on skin.

"Thanks, Cas," he murmured, before grabbing the plate and heading back to the kitchen.

Yes, Cas would do anything to see Dean happy.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/876986) by [Morsmordre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morsmordre/pseuds/Morsmordre)




End file.
